


Thank God for Cannoli

by SomethingAboutFoxes



Series: Barisi Mix Bag [3]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Baking, Barisi - Freeform, Cannoli - Freeform, Fluff, Heavy Petting, Hiking, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:24:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5536352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingAboutFoxes/pseuds/SomethingAboutFoxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barba makes some treats for Sonny to take on a hiking trip. Sonny returns a little worse for wear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank God for Cannoli

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a really short Barisi ficlet I wrote after hearing Thank God for Girls by Weezer - which mentions Cannoli.   
> It's silly, unrealistic, out of character - it's all these things because it's FICTIONAL!

Sonny had woken up earlier than usual to get ready for a hiking trip with he'd planned with his high school buddies.

Barba had woken up even earlier to prepare some snacks for Sonny to take with him.

They'd been dating long enough for Barba to know his way around Sonny's kitchen, he knew where to find everything he needed to get some baking underway. At least he thought he knew.

When Sonny entered the kitchen he stumbled upon quite a sight, it looked as if a bomb had gone off. There were bowls scattered all around the bench, flour everywhere, the cupboards splattered in God knows what. 

Barba was shallow frying cannoli shells on the stove top, cursing when little droplets of oil would fly out and land on his hands.

“Rafi, what are you doing?” Sonny asked.

“Oh you're up! I uh, I'm making you some snacks to take on your trip” Barba smiled.

“I don't think hikers eat Cannoli...” Sonny said as he rested his chin on Barba's shoulder, cuddling him from behind.

“But you love cannoli?” Barba said, letting out a disappointed sigh and slumping his shoulders.

“I do, and I'm not a hiker. I'm just going on a hiking trip, so we're good. They look delicious!” Sonny replied and kissed Babra on the cheek.

“Go have a shower and get ready, I'll finish making these ridiculous things...” Barba muttered.

~~~~~

Barba put the cannoli in a Tupperware container, along with some trail mix and vitamin water, and loaded it all into Sonny's pack.

“Remember to put sunscreen on Sonny!” Babra yelled from the kitchen.

Sonny was in the bathroom meticulously styling his hair.

“Sonny?!” Barba hollered.

“Yeah yeah sunscreen, I got, I got it!” Sonny yelled back, and smiled to himself afterward. Even if Barba was being annoying, it was sweet that he cared.

Sonny finally emerged from the bathroom wearing a check shirt – sleeves rolled up, hiking boots and shorts. Some surprisingly short shorts...

Barba looked Sonny up and down, “Look at those legs!” he said before wolf whistling. 

Sonny blushed and pulled at the cuff of the shorts, “They're too short aren't they? They're all I've got! I can't wear jeans...I should have bought new gear...” he pouted.

“Aww, they're not too short. No such thing as too short when it comes to you and those legs” Barba stood up holding Sonny's pack.

“I've packed everything you need, it's all in here. Don't worry, you look great, you could wear a bin bag and still look fantastic” Barba said, patting Sonny's forearm for reassurance.

“Thanks Rafi, you're too good to me” Sonny said, taking the pack and slinging it over his shoulder before kissing Barba affectionately. 

A short goodbye kiss soon turned into heavy petting, Barba was running his hands up Sonny's bare thighs, and over the front of his little shorts.

Sonny broke away for a breath “Okay okay, I better go. I think these shorts are too small to house a boner” he laughed.

Barba pouted, “Hmph, Alright. Well have fun, be careful!” he said, following Sonny to the door, keeping a hold of one hand.

~~~~

Later that afternoon, Barba had passed out on Sonny's couch while binge watching episodes of The X-Files.

He was awoken by the sound of Sonny's hiking pack hitting the hardwood floor.

He rubbed his eyes, opened one and looked up to see Sonny sitting in the arm chair across from him – he was covered in cuts and scrapes.

Barba shot up off the couch and scrambled over to kneel in front of Sonny.

“What happened?! Are you okay?” he took Sonny's hands in his.

“Ugh, It was awful. I'm so out of practice. We were on some pretty steep trails and I kept slipping. I'm such a klutz” Sonny hung his head in shame.

Barba kissed Sonny's hand, “Wait here, I'll get some band-aids” Barba clambered to his feet, socked heels thudding along the floor as he swiftly made his way to the bathroom.

He returned with armfuls of antiseptic ointments, band-aids, bandage wraps, rubber gloves, tweezers, basically a first aid held loosely in his arms.

“Rafi, I haven't been shot, it's just some cuts and scrapes!” Sonny laughed as Barba dumped all of the first aid paraphernalia onto the floor.

“Shut up” Barba replied, as he grabbed one of left over cannolis and shoved it into Sonny's mouth.

Sonny laughed with his mouth full of cannoli as Barba proceeded to clean and dress Sonny's pitiful wounds.

**Author's Note:**

> Here are the Weezer lyrics FYI:
> 
> "The girl in the pastry shop with the net in her hair  
> Is making a cannoli for you to take on your hiking trip  
> In the woods with your bros that you’ve known since second grade  
> And you may encounter dragons or ruffians and be called upon  
> To employ your testosterone  
> In a battle for supremacy and access to females glued to the TV  
> And even if you are victorious you may receive many cuts, bruises, and scrapes  
> And you will require band aids and antiseptic ointments  
> And tender loving kisses on your stab wounds and when you come home  
> She will be there waiting for you with a fire in her eyes  
> And a big fat cannoli to shove in your mouth"


End file.
